1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard support systems and in particular to an ergonomic keyboard support apparatus that is designed to be worn by a person using a personal computer or other keyboard device to alleviate the tension and stress damage that can occur in the upper body of the user when engaged in typing or keying.
2. Description of Related Art
While typing on a personal computer keyboard may appear to be a low impact activity, the lack of bodily motion and presence of high repetitions and awkward postures can lead to pain and injury if not recognized and dealt with. Unlike typing at a typewriter, where a typist occasionally pauses to make corrections by hand, roll paper into and out of the carriage, or manually look up a word in a dictionary, the physical movement of typing at a personal computer is more intently repetitive. In particular, there are fewer xe2x80x9cwrist restxe2x80x9d times with computing. Although the single motion upon a touch-sensitive key involves only a minimal amount of pressure, it is the cumulative effect of continuous typing over an extended period without adequate recovery time that may result in pain, inflammation and swelling.
The resultant injuries to the wrists, and other areas of the upper body, have been characterized as Repetitive Strain Injuries (RSI). The term xe2x80x9cRepetitive Strain Injuryxe2x80x9d has evolved as these injuries are due to repetitive activities performed continually over time. The RSI designation is an umbrella term for a number of stress injuries affecting the soft tissues; i.e. muscles, tendons, nerves, etc. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS), affecting the wrists, is the most highly publicized RSI, but other repetitive stress injuries can show up in the balance of the shoulder and neck area. Treatments for keyboard-associated RSIs can vary from rest, medications, physical therapy and/or surgery.
These injuries translate not only into pain and potential disability for the affected users, but also into significant loss of money, time and productivity for businesses. Of course, Workman Compensation and private insurers are also being hit hard by these claims. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and other cumulative trauma disorders are the fastest growing category of occupational injuries in the United States. RSI has become an expensive condition troublesome for both employee and industry.
The human and economic costs of unhealthy postures and RSI diseases have been widely documented in corporate, scientific and governmental literature. The U.S. Federal agency OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) reports that an increasingly greater number of workers are injured each year by RSI diseases caused by computer usage, resulting in a large amount of time and money devoted to therapeutic treatment and recovery time, resulting in lost productivity. The cost of repetitive strain injuries is enormous, not only in medical claims but also in lost time and retraining expenses.
Prevention measures are the best productivity-enhancing approach to solving this problem, as these injuries are often preventable if correct hand/wrist/forearm/shoulder (trapezious muscle) posture is maintained by the keyboard user. xe2x80x9cErgonomicsxe2x80x9d is the science of fitting a job to a worker, and prevention of such work-related injuries is the goal of ergonomics.
The most obvious problem with extended repetitive keyboard use is strain on the wrists. When using a conventional keyboard, the user must pronate his/her wrists to a horizontal place and angle them inward with palms down and fingers aligned with the straight row of keys. Also, when the user instinctively rests his or her arms due to lapses in work, or fatigue, he or she will tend to rest them directly on the wrist, further putting pressure on the median nerve. Maintaining the wrist in an awkward position during repetitive keyboard motions increases the likelihood of injury.
Another area affecting RSI, particularly CTS, is the position of the forearms. With a conventional keyboard, the forearms may be even with or higher than the elbows. This creates considerable strain when the user must use the keyboard for long periods of time. However, if the hands are held lower than the elbows, such as by putting the keyboard on the lap, muscles on the top of the forearm must work harder to keep the fingers raised up into position.
Other RSIs can arise from the unnatural position of the shoulder joints. When using a conventional keyboard, they are rotated slightly forward and often bear the weight of the arms for long periods of time. The neutral position of the shoulders is when the elbows are down by the operator""s sides. Muscle strain in the shoulder/neck area and subsequent headaches can be caused by holding the shoulders in an unnatural forward and inward rotated position when operating a conventional keyboard. Holding the body and upper extremities in these static positions associated with keyboard use and data input greatly increases the likelihood of injury.
RSIs result from a mix of poor keyboarding posture and technique, faulty workstation design and current keyboard and mouse arrangements. The goal of ergonomics is to decrease both force and repetition, and achieve good posturing and good support.
Several types of devices have been developed to promote keyboard ergonomics. Various devices upon which the wrist or base of the hand is rested while typing to support the wrist have become very widespread. However, with a conventional wrist rest, the wrist is typically forced to bend upwards to place the fingers on the keys. Consequently, the muscle and tendons in the hands, wrists, arms, neck and shoulders must continually support the fingers in this upward angle.
Forearm supports that attach to a computer workstation or desk for cushioning arms during keyboard use have been developed. Keyboard supports capable of positioning the keyboard at a better angle and distance for the user have also been developed.
Office furniture and office product manufacturers offer a wide variety of products that are marketed as ergonomic. For example, some manufacturers make adjustable-height tables and desks, and adjustable keyboard and mouse supports. Several manufacturers offer office furniture that provides convenient arrangements of the computer and keyboard, such as retractable shelves positioned below a desktop for either storing or extending the keyboard toward the operator. However, these shelves have limited mobility and still require the operator to extend his or her arms in an unsupported position to reach the keyboard, which eventually causes fatigue in the arms and shoulders.
Computers, chairs and workstations are continually being redesigned to reduce the inconvenience and discomfort of office workers such that each of the devices is ergonomically designed and comfortable to use. However, current ergonomic devices are directed at protecting keyboard users"" bodies in a piecemeal fashion. In addition, the cost of purchasing enough ergonomically designed computer equipment and ergonomic appliances to provide additional support can be quite expensive, as several appliances are needed to support every area of the upper body. Furthermore, ergonomic furniture solutions and other ergonomic devices are typically made in a one-size-fits-all fashion.
Existing pads, braces, platforms and the like address one or just a portion of the user""s concerns when using a keyboard. These xe2x80x9cspot devicesxe2x80x9d, if effective, tend to move the trauma to other areas of the body. There is currently no entire upper body stress protection device. Moreover, none of these spot devices move with the body of the user. Most are stationary devices that provide no support whenever the user moves his or her body. This inability to accommodate movement puts the user at risk of injury.
There have been many attempts to develop a keyboard support that would combine several advantages for the keyboard user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,224 to Nogueira discloses an armrest assembly that supports a user""s forearms and wrists while substantially allowing full mobility of the user""s arms and hands to enable the user to use a keyboard and mouse. The disclosed armrests move laterally and longitudinally relative to the keyboard, swivels and tilts. However, the user is still constrained to the armrest assembly, which is fixed.
Since using a keyboard requires a certain amount of upper body freedom, it has been difficult to design practical safety equipment that will follow the user""s movements and safeguard each of the movements with needed support. Wrist supports, keyboard pads, specially designed mice, etc are all xe2x80x9cspot devicesxe2x80x9d that do not move with users as they work at computers.
Thus, what is needed is a support that moves with the arms so that at any position there is ample support for each vital part of the limb. What is needed is an apparatus that supports and protects all portions of the human body that tend to incur damage due to the repetitive motion of keyboard usage that is capable of moving with the keyboardist to provide support throughout the expected range of motion. An apparatus that promotes good posture would also provide an additional safeguard to keyboard users. The apparatus of the present invention is a preventative aid for keyboard users as it provides consistent, constant support while it accompanies the user""s motions. It interrupts and muffles the repetitive damage that is the cause of these RSIs.
The present inventive apparatus is a convenient, unobtrusive appliance for providing support to the entire upper body thereby preventing injury due to repetitive activity from keyboard usage. In particular, the inventive apparatus supports the entire upper body of the keyboard user.
The inventive apparatus is designed to support and encourage good posture while working at a personal computer keyboard. The inventive device is placed substantially in front of the upper body of the user, and receives the small amount of support it needs from the wearer""s waist and upper back, while avoiding contact with the shoulder and neck. It supports both arms and upper body without encumbering the wearer of the apparatus.
The inventive apparatus supports the wearer""s upper body movements by acting as a suspension system absorbing energy as it shadows the wearer""s movements. The force of the wearer""s fingers impacting the keyboard keys is substantially redirected to the frame of the apparatus, and therefore less impact is absorbed by the wearer""s soft tissue. The inventive apparatus is unique in its ability accompany movement and protect the entire upper body during keyboard usage.
An additional feature of the inventive apparatus provides for a computer mouse console, thereby eliminating the need for the wearer to reach for, handle and operate the mouse. By mounting a mouse console in the inventive apparatus, the wearer of the apparatus does not have to disengage from the keyboard to operate the mouse. This unique feature eliminates the damage done when the wearer interrupts typing to reach for and use the mouse.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided an ergonomic apparatus for supporting a user of a keyboard, wherein the apparatus is comprised of: a central post; a shoulder assembly connected to an upper end of the central post; a waist bar connected to a lower end of the central post; wherein the shoulder assembly maintains contact with the user""s back, and the waist bar supports the user""s forearms and upper body as the user uses the keyboard.
There is also provided an ergonomic apparatus to be worn by a computer user for supporting the user""s upper body while using a keyboard connected to a computer, wherein a first end of the apparatus is in contact with the user through at least two members resting on the user""s back, and wherein a second end of the apparatus supports the user""s forearms and upper body as the user uses the keyboard.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior ergonomic spot devices. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, therefore, that those and other details, features, and advantages will become apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.